The Medusa Project: An Unexpected Block
by Haru Katsumi
Summary: When Haru bumps into a mysterious group of kids on the way to school she's dragged into a world of scientific experiments and unbelievable powers. Now on the run from a villain she's only read about, her life has completely changed. The old gang will be forced to make some difficult choices facing off old enemies... but they might have a few tricks up their sleeves.


Chapter one: New Faces

My day started like any other, dragging myself out of bed at 6 am (trust me, its a total drag), getting dressed and heading out to school. I'd slipped on my headphones, gently bobbing my head with the beat and silently mouthing the lyrics. Now this is the important bit - pay attention. I should have. I glance sideways idly and see a huge metal box flying through the sky heading right for me. Yup you heard me, flying right through the sky even though it must weigh over 7 kilos. Without thinking I raise my hands to protect my face, knowing that's probably my where its gonna hurt more, and wait for the blow. I don't know if I was hit, or if I just fainted, but either way when I open my eyes I find myself on the floor, and staring into the face of a girl. I blink a few times to clear my blurry vision, probably caused by the spinning in my head. I inspect the girl for a few moments as she stares down at me, a slightly worried look on her face. She's pretty, in a natural sort of way, the kind of girl who looks pretty without make up. Her hair is ties up in a ponytail, and I mean literally tied up with a piece of string. I hear voices a few feet away. Two boys. They sound enthusiastic and wary as they speak. "I mean it! She literally stopped it in midair! Do you reckon she has the Medusa gene? The same powers as me?" I frown a little. Medusa gene? Powers? Sounds like a bad super hero movie. Another voice replies, slightly subdued and more calm. "I dont know Nico. I'll try mind reading her when she wakes up." The girl stands up then and walks over. Answering the boy. "She's awake now." I decide to try sitting up, wincing at my pounding head. The boys from before glance over. One is slightly tanned, his brown hair falling over his eyes, the other blonde hair and blue eyes. The blonde hair guy walks over crouching next to me. "I'm Ed... Sorry about that back there. Nico can get out of hand..." I blink again and look up into his blue eyes. He looks a little surprised and frowns, like he's concentrating hard. His eyes widen and he announces "I can't read her!" Everyone exchanges baffled look. The boy, Nico looks suddenly wary. "Who are you?" I look at him, my face twisted in confusion. "My name is Haru and I have no idea who you guys are or what your talking about this Medusa gene..." They exchange looks again. A girl in the back walks forward, red hair streaming behind her. "Were the Medusa project." She says rolling her eyes as everyone else fails to speak up and only stand gaping. I frown.

And that's how this whole thing started... Boy if only I knew then what I know now...

Chapter Two: The Gene

I shakily get to my feet after a few moments of silence. "Okay... So... What's the Medusa Project?" I ask, blushing when the red head rolls her eyes in exasperation. The girl who I'd first seen when I woke walks forward, a hesitant smile of her face. "I'm Ketty. That's Dylan." She points in the red head's direction "That's Nico and Ed," she points to each of them in turn. I give everyone an awkward smile as they look at me half with fascination and half with suspicion. Ketty hesitates and then speaks up again. "Well... Were kind of special. We have psychic powers." I look at her blankly, waiting for her to laugh and tell me it's a joke. When she doesn't I frown, she's either telling the truth, or she (and the rest of them) are completely crazy - I half suspect its the latter. I edge away a little, Nico steps forward automatically and does a small twisting motion with his hand. A nearby bench floats up next to me. I startle a little, stumbling back in surprise. Nico looks at me sceptically as my eyes widen, "W..woah! Its actually true!? Th... This is amazing!" A faint smile brushes at Ketty's lips but it fades as her eyes stare off a little into space. Everyone is quiet for a few, I glance around awkwardly and peer curiously at the bench. As the moment stretches on I poke the bench cautiously and jump back as it crashes to the ground. Everyone's startles and looks from me to the bench. Nico's frown deepens and he raises his eyebrow at End and Ketty like he'd just proved a point. End sighs. "Fine then, but how exactly are we going to explain this to her parents and what if she's not working for anyone?" I look at him questioningly, its like they'd just continued a conversation that I hadn't heard. Also... By she, did they mean me? And tell my parents what? Working for who? These questions buzz in my head as I watch the group deliberating. Finally I sigh in frustration and fold my arms "Well I need to get to school. So I'll be leaving. Now." I go to walk away but feel someone grab my wrist. I spin around a little alarmed "Wh..What are you doing?" I demand when I see Nico grabbing my wrist. Ed walks forward looking a little apologetic. "We need you to come with us... We can't be sure that you can be trusted and it appears you have the Medusa gene. It could be dangerous for you... And us. So you need to come." My mind spins as I listen to him. I shake my head "You can't be serious. What about my family? And school?"  
Nico answers quickly "We'll take care of your family, say you ran away or something and leave a note. But either way you need to come." I glance at all of them and sigh a little as I see the impossibility of my situation. I was, in a sense, a prisoner. Dragged off against my will... Though to be honest I was pretty excited, my pounding, at the promise of this adventure. It seemed unreal - to be honest I half expected someone to laugh and tell me its a joke. But when the group head towards a car, Nico unlocking the door with a twist of his wrist, I knew this was for real. I settle in the back of the stolen car, Nico sitting next to me. He sat stiffly, his eyes untrusting. Ketty puts her hand on his arm and he relaxes slightly. Ed turns to me and hands out a piece of paper he'd ripped from my biology book (which I'm probably gonna get hell for later) and a pen. I scribble down a note per his instruction, telling my parents how I'd run away and didn't want to be found. We park outside my house and I point out my window. I watch with fascination as Nico teleports the paper up to my window, making subtle movements of his hand, palm upwards. The window swings open as he twists his other hand and directs the note inside. The window closes and Dylan presses her foot on the gas pedal. I watch my house disappear from view - along with my old life and everything I used to believe. It was one heck of a day, trust me.

Chapter 3: Captors

"Try again." Nico demands, standing stern-faced in front of me. I sigh and cross my arm defiantly and scowl at him "I've been trying for ages now. I obviously don't have the same 'power' as you." He glares at me and I sigh again, turning my attention to the paper on the desk. I copy the hand movement he had shown me, my brow furrows as I concentrate on lifting the paper. For the millionth time, nothing happens. Ed watches, looking thoughtful and glances over to Ketty. She gives a small nod. "How do you do that?" I ask Ed. He tilts his head curiously.

"Do what?" He enquires.

"You can communicate without talking... I've seen you all do it. Are you all telepathic or something?" Ed smiles a little and shakes his head. "Close, but its just me. I can read minds and communicate with people who have the Medusa gene... except you." He watches me with interest as I frown slightly.

"So... what exactly is this gene?" I ask, curious now.

"It was implanted into us in our mothers stomach whilst we were still undeveloped, and mutation occurred giving us psychic powers. The only problem is that the gene had devastating effects on our mothers... causing them to get ill and die soon after..." My frown deepens, and I look at them all sympathetically. Than an idea occurs to me. "But... My mother isnt dead..." Ed looks up intruigued."Are you sure she's you real mother?" I give a firm nod completely sure - I mean I know my mum, and she would tell me otherwise. "Yeah, 100% sure."

"Well... that's odd... maybe you have a natural mutation..." He trails off as he thinks through the idea. Nico makes an annoyed sounds and rolls his eyes. He mutters something under his breath, I don't hear what he says but its probably nothing nice, my face falls a little as I watch him stalk out the room. Ketty sighs a little and sits on the edge of the hotel bed, we'd checked into a hotel for the night as soon as the sun had started to set. Ed turns to Ketty, after a few seconds she nods and blinks her eyes repeatedly. I watch curiously, slightly amused at this strange behavior- my earlier theory of them being completely crazy occurring to me. All of a sudden her eyes glass over and Ed watches a little grimly. When her eyes finally clear, she's breathing heavily, sweat beading on her forehead. she takes a few breaths before looking to Ed, and throwing a cautious glance in my direction. Nico walks in, sneering. "I knew it, you guys didn't listen to me. What are we going to do now?" Dylan rolls her eyes and flicks her hair, and drawls "Well obviously we're going to have to stop her somehow? I mean its not exactly like she can do anything with us here." Everyone throws a glance in my direction. "Urm... what's going on...?" Nico glares and I flinch a little.

"Don't act all innocent. We know who you work for." He snaps. I fall silent, confused and a little scared. I glance at the door, as Nico continues to stare hostile at me. "Don't even think about it!" He growls. Ed sighs slightly. "We don't know for sure whether she's working for him already or if she'll be forced too later on. We shouldn't jump to conclusions. I can't read her, but I can see she has no idea what we're talking about... or even what the Medusa gene is... She might not even have it."

"How is that possible?" Ketty asks. Ed shrugs. Nico rolls his eyes again as he slumps onto a bed.

"Well I'm not taking any chances. We'll take watches." I glance around as everyone nods.

"Urm... Well... I don't get whats going on... are you guys ever going to let me go... you're really starting to creep me out..." Nico glares again, but Ketty looks at me softly.

"We'll explain later." She says trying to sound comforting. I bite my lip a little and fall silent, already planning an escape. If I can just get to a phone... then I could call 911 and get out of here... and away from these creeps... I still don't get who they think I'm working for, and they said I might be captured? By who? This situation justs gets stranger and stranger.

Chapter 4: Captive

I had been laying wide awake in the bed for hours now, waiting for the right person to take over watching duties. I'm obviously avoiding Nico, and avoiding Ed because he can easily contact the others. I had to choose between either Ketty or Dylan. I'd decided on whoever went on watch first. Unfortunately, Ketty had first watch. I felt a little bad, since she had been nice to me, but I had to get out of here. I keep my breathing even as she settles on the bed and wait for another 10 minutes before risking a peek over my shoulder, she stares idly at the window. I quietly slip down my cover and watch her, she hadn't seen me next. Then, to my huge luck, her eyes glass over. I jump out of the bed and tear the door open, darting down it. Nico and Ed's door fly open as I dart past, my heart pounding. With no time to pick and choose I take the right corridor, to my relief there's stairs. I take them two at a time, hearing fast footsteps behind me. Nico. I curse under my breath as I hear him gaining on me, Crap, crap, crap. I repeat as I dart down to the bottom level. I slip inside the nearest door and hold my breath, footsteps pound past the door and I force myself to count to ten before coming out. I look around the reception and my eyes land on a phone. Yes! I rush up and dial 911. The phone seems to take forever to connect and I tap my foot impatiently. All of a sudden all the lights switch off and the phone line goes dead. I stand holding the phone, heart pounding, and unsure what to do. I take a small back step right into someone, a hand clamps over my mouth before I can make a sound. "Shh. Don't worry. You're okay. But you need to stay quiet and follow me... sorry about earlier okay? I was just suspicious. Trust me, in our situation you would be too." Nico's voice is quiet and urgent. I give a small nod, having no other choice... and to be quite honest he didn't sound like he was lying. A door slams open and beams of light appear from outside. Nico remove his hand and retracts further into the hall, I follow, taking a final peek at the lights. Then I see what they're connected too. Guns. I scurry after Nico, completely terrified and exhilarated at the same time. Hey - I always said I wanted to be in one of my storybooks, now I've literally been dragged into one. He glances over his shoulder, looking satisfied that 'd followed, I give a small and shaky smile. Nico heads back to our hotel room, where the others stand waiting. Ketty smiles slightly, "I saw you running away in my vision." I tilt my head curiously and shrug half-heartedly, my cheeks reddening slightly as everyone stares at me. Nico shakes his head impatiently "Not tight now. Carson has caught up with us. We need to go. Now." Ed pauses a moment than nods. Nico motions ketty to the window and raises his arm, palm facing upwards. She floats upwards a few feet and Nico guides her outside. I gape, and Nico smirks at my shocked expression. He does this with Dylan and lastly Ed. He turns to me and lifts his palm upwards. I wait, biting my lip nervously. Nothing happens. He frowns and looks at the door as footsteps come from a few doors down. He curses under his breath and looks out the window, probably telepathically communicating with Ed. He turns to me, looking a little guilty. "Doesn't look like there's a way out... Sorry. But they'll come get us later..." I frown, my face dropping as I realise what he means, and I feel a rush of fear. "Y..you're kidding me!" He sighs a little "Look, sorry about before. I judged you when I shouldn't have... I guess your cool." He gins and I can help but smile back. "By the way, you know nothing, stay quiet when they question you. Pretend your mute or something... Also try not to let them know about your power okay?" I give a small nod, my eyes flicking to the door again as the sounds come closer. Nico picks up a nearby lamp using his telekinesis as they crash open the door, and flings it at them. I gasp as the first guy falls back. The second lifts his gun, holding it tightly so that Nico is unable to use his powers. He glares at them as more enter the room, "Hands up." One of them barks. I raise them gingerly, as does Nico though he looks confident. I, on the other hand, cant keep my hands from shaking. I bite my lip to stop myself from making any noises, remembering that I have to keep to Nico's cover story. One of the soldiers tie Nico's hands behind his back, not bothering with me. I stumble forwards as something cold and hard is jabbed into my back. I walk forward numbly, still unable to believe this situation, and frozen solid by the knowledge that someone is pointing a gun at me. We are led down the stairs an out of the front of the hotel, the wind whips the hair in my face and I brush it out of the way, the guard next to me flinches when I raise my hand. frown a little, curious as to why he would be afraid of me. A black car pulls and we're both shoved inside, the door slamming behind us. The glass in the front is blacked out, so I can't see the driver. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself and huddle on one of the seats, my hands clenched to stop them from shaking. I look over at Nico. He sits awkwardly with his hands tied and is looking at the door intently. He sighs after a few moments and mutters "Medusix." He then glances at me, "You okay?" I look down, giving a small nod. His face softens slightly "Hey. It's going to be okay... Haru is it?" I nod again, deciding to keep to my mute cover story. He gets it and chuckles "Too bad you can't talk." He says loudly, so that anyone listening to our conversation would hear this. The car bumps gently as we continue. I feel my eyes getting heavy and after a few moments the world blurs as I drift of to sleep. I dream about guns, and my parents horrified face as they find my note and fantastical powers like telekinesis...

A sudden bump jolts me awake. My head is resting on something hard and I blink a few times to properly wake up. I realise that the hard surface is actually a shoulder. I jerk away and look up into the face of a very amused Nico, my face colours in embarrassment and I almost apologise out loud. He chuckles softly, the contents of the previous day comes crashing down onto me. My face pales a little as the car drifts to a stop. It feels good to stretch my legs after so long... but we've arrived... Wherever we are, it;s remote and uninhabited. The front doors of the large building, more like a large country house opens, and a hard looking man steps out. Nico hisses when he sees him. I look surprised shudder as the man's cold eyes inspect me. "Nico... How good to see you again, and looks like you've brought company." A cruel smile stretches onto his face, turning my insides cold. Nico finally speaks, his features twisted with rage as he spits the word out.

"Foster."

Chapter 5: Shivers a plenty

Foster smirks at Nico's outburst. "Ah, at least you recognise me. Such a pleasure." Nico just glares. Foster looks over to me "Who are you then?" I stay quiet and look down, fighting to stay still and not tremble under his cold and inspecting eye. "She can't speak." Nico says. Foster raises one eyebrow, curious. "Really? well... I guess we'll find out about that. Does she have any powers" Nico shakes his head. He sighs a little disappointed. "Well, I guess we'll have to test her anyway. Take them inside." He waves his hand and walks off. The guards push us forward taking me and Nico separate ways. Nico mouths something in my direction, but I don't catch it. I walk down the hall, looking around nervously, my heart pounding in my chest. The guards push me into a room and slam the door. The room has a tablle with two chairs. I hesitate and startle as a door from the opposite end of the room opens. The man - Foster was it? - walks in and motions for me to sit. I inch forward slowly and perch on the edge of the chair. He sits opposite and speaks in a light and polite voice. "I understand your a mute?" He starts off. An easy question that I answer with a small nod, careful to keep my lips clamped shut. He looks thoughtful and places something on the desk. I look at it curiously, my nerves slowly starting to settle, and look back up at him not quite understanding. "Try to move it." He commands. I sigh a little and copy Nico's technique to show him that I can't move it. I keep my gaze lowered, not wanting to look at his cold and hard eyes, his arm suddenly shoots forward jerking my chin up and forcing me to look him in the eyes. My eyes widen with fear as I meet his cold eyes. He lets go of my chin and sits back frowning, obviously upset by the result. He than stands and begins to walk off "Well, we'll see each other again Haru." I frown

"How did-" I cut myself off abruptly and mentally kick myself. He laughs and leaves the room. Damn, I fell for such a stupid trick. Now he knows I was lying... He's sure to find out about my ability. I spend the next few hours in the room, bored out of my mind. The dull grey walls soon make me sick when I see them, the chair and table offering no distractions. I then notice the ball left behind. I pick it up, squeezing it slightly, its a red squishy ball. I chuck it up a few times to entertain myself and then sigh, letting it drop to the floor. I flop onto the floor in the corner of the room and draw my knees up to my chest. I lay my head against the wall and close my eyes, fighting for sleep. It seems to completely evade me as the days contents swirl in my mind. Eventually I fall into a fitful sleep...

I'm jerked awake by the sound of the door unlocking. I jump quickly to my feet as Foster enters, "Good morning Haru, I trust you slept well?" I just glare at him and he chuckles. "No need to carry on with the silent game. I already know you can talk."

"There's not much to say." I mutter quietly. He smiles.

"Shall we take a visit to Nico?" I look up at him suspiciously. Why would he want that? I don't really see much choice though, so I follow behind him. He talks excitedly about the Medusa Project, and I learn a lot about Ketty and the others, and how he plans to make a drug to spread psychic powers to others. He finally stops at a door and motions for me to go inside. I shrug and push the door open, only to find a desk hurtling through the air and straight at me. I stumble back surprised, raising my arms instinctively. The desk stops centimetres from me and falls to the floor with a loud clatter. I breathe in short gasps, completely and utterly terrified. Nico stands with his mouth forming an 'o' as he realises the situation. "crap." He mutters. It takes me a few minutes to compose myself and I look up at Foster. A cruel grin stretches over his face as he looks down at me in awe.

"Marvellous. I can't wait to start the experiments. You'll be valuable research to medusix."

Chapter 6: Escaping Unharmed (mostly)

"Damn..." Nico mutters, he frowns a moment and then his gaze hardens, he takes a deep breath and darts forward, straight at Foster. He stumbles back surprised, but soon recovers, dodging Nico's attack easily. He had side stepped, straight towards me. Before I could move, his hand had snaked sown and grabbed onto my upper arm with a grip like a vice. Nico skids to a stop, I wince a little as my arm starts to throb. "Nico. That was really stupid of you." He says, tutting. For some reason, Nico smirks and the alarm blares, the lights switching off. The red light alarm flashes on and off, illuminating the scene every few seconds. I only catch fractions of what happens next. Foster is still gripping my arm and pulls me backwards, there are shouts - I think I can hear Dylan telling the others to stay behind her. "Let go of me!" I shout, finally finding my voice.

"Shut up, and stay still." Foster hisses in my ear, I flinch a little. I feel something cold, hard and sharp in my side and I suck in a sharp breath as I feel a small prick. What was that?! For a moment time seems to slow as my mind whirls, trying to find a way out of this. It suddenly occurs to me and I let my self go limp, Foster's grip loosens ever so slightly, but its enough. I jerk away and spin to face him. The gun is trained on me. I hear the others come up behind me and take a small backstop. "Stop. Don't make any sudden movements. One more step and I shoot." I glance behind me, Ketty hovers next to Nico, seemingly split between joy of having Nico back and concern for me. I bite my lip a little as the long seconds stretch on. Nico speaks up. "You wont shoot us. Or her. You said you were interested in her powers did you not?" I glance from Nico to Foster and see the hesitation on his face, I dare to take another step and Foster glares. "I wouldn't test me-" "DUCK!" Someone yells, I don't hesitate and drop to the ground as a black object flies over my head. I jump up and dart after the others as they stampede down the hall. I catch up and struggle to keep up with them. Someone shouts at me to hurry up and I force myself to carry on running. The world spins as we run out into daylight, I slow a little and someone yanks on my arm pulling me forward. I follow, half dragged by whoever was grabbing me. Black blotches form at the side of my vision as we reach a car. I sway on my feet and my knees buckle. I lose conciousness, the last thing I see is the others jumping into a car... Did they leave me behind? ... What... happen...ing?

Chapter 7: Old friends

"..Ru...Ha...Haru!" I startle awake at the sound of someone calling my name. I look around blankly, not quite fully awake. A damp smell reaches my nose and I wrinkle it in distaste. The room suddenly bumps and I'm jolted. My mind races for a moment, how can a whole room jump about?! Wait... No... I'm in a car. My breathing calms slightly and look around. I suddenly realise that someone is peering down at me. Ketty. I frown a little and look at her. "She's coming to. Haru, are you okay?" I try to open my mouth to speaker, but it feels like too much of an effort so I just give a small nod. The surface under my head is hard and warm, then it occurs to me that I'm laying on Ketty's legs. It takes a few moments but I manage to find my voice "W..what... Happened?" Ketty grimaces slightly, "Well we got you and Nico away from Foster... But he'll likely come after us... And then he knows about you." "He knew my name..." I say quietly "How did he know my name?" Ketty just shrugs. I sigh a little and sit up slowly, my face colouring when I find everyone, apart from Dylan who's driving, staring at me. "W..what?" I ask looking down self consciously. No one answers and I try to look any where but at them. "Sorry about before." Ed finally speaks up. "We were wrong to suspect you... But you should know Ketty saw a vision of you working for Foster. Ketty's visions always come true, so there's a high chance you'll be captured again." My face pales slightly. I nod slowly and decide to get my mind off it. By asking a question "What's Medusix?" Nico, who had looked away, looks back at me sharply. "Where did you hear about that?" I shrug.  
"Foster kept talking excitedly about Medusix and how he's now able to use it on children... And how useful you all are to him..." Everyone shares a look of shock. "On children?!" Ketty says, raising her voice in alarm. "What is it?"

Ed explains "A drug that holds the Medusa gene which gives people-"  
"Psychic powers." I finish. Be gives a brief nod, and I shiver involuntarily as I remember Foster's card and chilling voice talking about experimenting on me. "I guess we've got to go after him..." I muse, Nico suddenly grins. "Well I guess I better say it already." I peer at him curiously "Welcome to Medusa Project."

We had driven for what seems like forever, before pulling up beside a library. We'd decided to use the library computers to try and find out more about Foster's company and any bases that he could be using to hide the Medusix. While Ed taps away at the keys, Ketty peering over his shoulder, the rest of us wander. I brush my hand over the spines of the book, something familiar from my old life. I had worked as a school librarian. Out of habit, I pull out a book that had been placed in backwards and replace it facing the right way. I suddenly hear a loud exclamation "Hey! You jerk! Watch where your going you idiot!" The voice sounds familiar so I pop my head round the shelf. Nico is being shouted at by a dark haired girl, shorter them him, but with an expression that clearly says "Don't mess with me". Nico takes a small step back, his hands raised in surrender. My face bursts into a grin. "Natsu-la!" I exclaim. She looks round and mirrors my expression "Haru-wa! Its you!" She darts past Nico and hugs me. I laugh happily, "What are you doing here Natsu-la?" I ask curiously as Nico walks forward looking confused at us both. She bites her lip a little. "I was looking for you... They said you ran away... I didn't believe them." She admits and I can't help but smile and hug her again "Thanks Natsu-la... But I can't go home yet. I have actually, kind of, run away. And I can't go home yet. But I promise I will." She looks disappointed."You know her?" Nico asks. I nod "She's practically my sister." He looks thoughtful and then shrugs, strolling off to tell the others. I watch him talking, and everyone glances at us. Ed nods. "Ne... Haru-wa? Who are they?" I hesitate. How should I describe them? "Well it's complicated, but I guess I can call them friends." Ed strolls over, Nico following behind. "Haru? She can't remember this..." Nico says and looks to Ed, he looks Natsu straight in the eye and both of their eyes go glassy. "What are you doing?!" I demand angrily. Ed suddenly blinks rapidly and tears his gaze from hers. "S..she's one too," he says, his voice fascinated. Natsu looks sheepish. "What do you mean?" Natsu looks at me. "I'm sorry for what happened to you..." I blink blankly. She sighs. "Haru-wa... I haven't been completely honest... I'm a..." She hesitates again, then the truth clicks into place before she even says it. "Mind reader."

Chapter 8: You sold me out?!

I look at her blankly, waiting for her to shout 'gotcha!' and laugh about how gullible I am. Instead she throws me an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for not telling you..." I shake my head slowly and turn away, I feel all eyes on me, but I don't care. I start to walk off and ignore Natsu-la's attempts to call me. I step outside and walk for a few moments to cool myself off, I run my hands through my hair, half in frustration and half trying to stop myself from crying. Not even because I was upset or angry at Natsu, just because everything was too much. I shake myself and regain my composure, turning back to the library. The building is quirt, eerily quite. I look around, the librarian is gone and so is everyone else. "Natsu? Nico?" I whisper shout. There's no answer. I walk down the aisles and shiver, feeling creeped out. What the hell is going on? I hear some muffled sounds and glance in the direction. There's a few figures on their knees, and a few standing over them. With a jolt I realise its Nico, Ketty, Dylan and Ed. "Hello Haru, so nice to see you again." Fosters cold hard voice reaches my ears and I flinch involuntarily. Then something else catches my eyes. Natsu stands next to him. My mind whirls, trying to make sense of the guilty expression on her face. Then it hits me. She sold me out. Foster places a hand on her shoulder, "You played your part so well Natsumi. You'll get what I promised." She glares at him "So my family are safe? And you won't hurt Haru?" He nods. "Of course." I feel a little relieved to hear this, she didn't sell me out. She just did it to save her family, I can't help but smile proudly at her. She looks to me, a little tearful, and smiles back. I look to Foster, glaring. "I won't go unless you let the others go." I say loudly and confidently. His eyes narrow and harden, "I don't think your in a position to be bargaining." I bite my lip struggling to think of a way to get the others out. "Yes... But if you want me. Than I'm sure you'd rather me be compliant and make no attempt to escape. Let the others go and I'll give you no trouble, let you do whatever tests you want, which I'm sure you'll want to do since my gene is a natural mutation." He considers this for a few moments and then nods. "Fine, you've got a deal. Let them go." The others are sprayed with something which I guess temporarily disables their powers, and are untied. Everyone looks at me with respect, and disbelief. "Don't be an idiot Haru, its not like you can escape by yourself!" Nico suddenly shouts. I give him a small smile. "I know. But you guys have a mission. An important one. So get out of here and do it. Natsu-la, I don't blame you. Get out of here and go back home." I stride over to Foster, probably looking a million times more confide than I actually felt. "Get them out first." Foster snaps "I don't want them interfering." I watch e everyone led out by gun point, the soldiers waiting by the door. I keep my gaze fixed on the triumphant looking Foster.

Natsumi's POV:

I watch from afar as Haru is loaded into a car. She stumbles a little on the path, and my hand trembles as I feel ridiculously guilty. Damn him, damn him and all his big guns. I turn around to glare at the group Haru had given herself up for - Idiot, what a selfless idiot. I sigh. They all look at me suspiciously. "What?!" I snap. Ketty looks away, Dylan and Nico staring at me distastefully. Well screw them, not like I care. I know their names as I mind read them when they first entered the library. Unlike Ed, I can hide my presence, so they never suspected a thing. I still couldn't read Haru though, I've never been able to. That's probably one of the things I like about her, I can be around her and not give a gigantic headache due to thoughts streaming constantly out of everyone's head. Apparently Ed doesn't have this problem. Lucky, but around Haru its different. She seems to quieten everything and makes this power totally bearable. I don't want that to go away - don't get the wrong idea, she's an awesome friend too, I don't just like her for that reason. I'm not a complete jerk. I turn to Nico, scowling. "Well, what's the plan?" I demand, usually I avoid having to work with others, or be around others or even speak this demanding to others. To be honest, this whole situation (that would be a guy coming up to me and telling me he'd murder my family if I didn't betray my bestie) has pushed me off the edge. I'm totally done. Nico gives me a strange, the question clear on his face and streaming out of his head. 'She's coming with us? God this day couldn't get any worse?' I smirk at him. "That's write Mr Oh So Perfect, I'm coming and you can't stop me. My best friend has been kidnapped because she got involved with you guys." His glares at me, his face colouring slightly, and walks forward "Well we're not the ones who sold her out!" He snaps. Ketty puts a hand in his arm and he steps back, sighing and muttering an apology under his breath. I look down, temporarily drowning in my guilt. Dylan rolls her eyes "I can't stand girls like you, you think your better than everyone else, don't you?" I look at her sharply. "Yeah right, says ms Barbie." She narrows her eyes, but falls silent, Nico looks amused and I hear his unspoken words 'Wow! someone actually shot Dylan down. I'm starting to like this one' I grin. He looks to me and I nod, "Yeah, sure I'll let Ed read me." He looks surprised, Ed mirrors the look and steps forward. I look him in the eye, letting my mind open. I feel his presence with a whoosh. He pokes around s little, looking for anything suspicious, memories surface about the trouble with my powers and how Haru helps me, he watches curiously. He than demands something, asking about the night Foster threatened my family. I flinch as I have to remember it, after a few seconds, after I'm sure he's seen enough to prove me innocent, I shove him out of my mind. Not thinking to be subtle or gentle, he moans a little with pain as he is forced to break the connection. Ed takes a few minutes to speak after breaking the connection "She's clean... And strong." He looks at me with admiration and with pity, I can't stand it. "Okay, so what are we going to do?" I ask, eager to change the subject. I listen to everyone's thought speak as they ponder this, all of a sudden Ketty's voice goes quiet. I look to her curiously and see that her eyes are glassy, she must be having a vision. I motion to her and the others look to her waiting. She stays in the vision for exactly 8 seconds, she's out of breath and her eyes are widened in horror. Instantly I see the vision in her mind as she thinks about it. The world spins. Ketty finally speaks up "I saw Nico standing over Haru... And... She wasn't moving."

Chapter 9: Set the Timer

Haru POV:

I groan as I sit up - what is it with bad guys always knocking everyone out? Jeez. I glance around my surroundings, making a mental note of everything in the room. A bed with a thin mattress, a table and chair, everything made of strong looking metal. I swallow hard as panic flutters in my chest, my thoughts flicking to Natsu-la and the others, they'll come right... Is that what I even want? They could get hurt... The image of Foster aiming a gun pops into my head. I shake my head to get the image out and try to breathe evenly as I feel nauseous. I try to keep my mind off of it, but eventually I end up thinking back to Foster and whatever plans he has in mind, I shiver. I sit up, my back against the wall and cross my legs, closing my eyes as I fight the wave of panic threatening to spill. After a few moments of deep breathing I've calmed myself enough to stand, a little shaky, but still gaining confidence. My eyes flick to the door, suddenly expecting it to burst open. When I'm confident that its not going to open I walk around the room testing the chair and table, only to find them tightly welded to the floor. I sigh a little, doesn't look like it'll be easy to try an escape. In all the stories I'd written the main character got out of situations like this... I walk over to the door and give it a testing shove. Of course nothing happens, but it was worth a shot. My eyes travel to a camera in the corner of the room and I scowl, he's watching me then. This makes my stomach twist uncomfortably so I perch back on the bed, hugging my knees... The rooms silence is deafening as I try to fend away feelings of hopelessness. I rub my face angrily when the first tears fall. Damn these tears, I turn my face away from the camera and bite my lip hard. The pain helps me stop and I gingerly touch my lip, my fingers come back slightly red. I sigh, too hard. I guess there's nothing to do now but wait...

Nico POV:

Jeez this girl is annoying. I resist the urge to scowl at her, Ketty lays a hand on my arm as she watches me watch Natsumi - or so she told us. I turn to her and smile a little. "Any visions yet babe?" She shakes her head "Nothing yet..." She bites her lips a little worriedly. I put an arm around her shoulders, but can't really think of anything to say. Everyone is a little shaken by Ketty's last vision, I mean I'm not actually going to kill Haru, right? What situation would lead me to doing that? I sigh, I just hope nothing happens... To be honest I still felt a little bad for being so suspicious about her. My doubts were completely erased when I saw how scared she was at being taken by Foster. What still confuses me is why she so readily gave herself up when Foster came, worrying for her friend I guess, but then she also said it was for the sake of our mission, saving the children from Foster. Pretty admirable I guess, Ketty suddenly stiffens under my arm. I look down at her and pull my hand back when I see her clouded eyes. I call Ed over and we wait patiently. Dylan stomps over, away from a smug looking Natsumi. Dylan mutters something rude under her breath and I grin, "Letting her get to you Dyl?" She glares at me and opens her mouth to speak. Before she can Ketty comes out of her vision. Natsumi rushes over looking panicked, her eyes turning accusingly to me, I frown at her, slightly annoyed she's worse than Dylan. Ketty finally speaks up, after recovering, "I saw the same thing... but got a little more this time. Foster is shouting, there's a building on fire behind, and your standing over Haru again." I look down feeling guilty for something I havn't even done yet. Ed speaks up "It looks like we have to go after Foster... We haven't ever been able to change Ketty's visions... Besides you might not actually, well... you know." I give a small nod. Natsumi glares at me and I scowl back. I suddenly snap, "Don't look at me like its my fault. If you hadn't sold her out in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!" She flinches and looks down, her cheeks coloring. Ketty looks at me shocked and frowns disapprovingly. I groan in frustration, great more people against me. I throw up my hands and walk off. "Ignore him... He can be such a jerk sometimes..." I over hear Ketty speaking to Natsumi. I look back stung, Ketty doesn't notice me. I shake my head and stalk off.

Haru's POV:

I don't know how long passes before the door clicks open and Foster stands at the door. I stare at him as he motions two guards forward, they spray something in my face and I cough a little, wrinkling my nose. It doesn't feel like its done anything. Foster looks at me, "I hope you'll be compliant. After all we could always arrange for your friends family to be disposed of, we still have guards in that area." I flinch and look down. He smiles approvingly, "Looks like we understand eachother, follow me." I hesitantly slip off the bed and walk into the hall. My legs ache and I stumble a little when I walk, I find Foster looking at me amused so I speed up and walk more confidently. No point in showing him weakness, we walk through a dull corridor with metal flooring that makes clicks as we walk. The hallway looks strangely medical, we walk through rooms with glass that allow us to see into them. My eyes widen a little when I see the scientific equipment lain out on the table, Foster catches my expression "Impressive right? My own underground laboratory." I cant help but be a little curious, of course I was planning to take A levels in science next year. A lump forms in my throat as I realise I might not get to even take my GCSE's this year. "Where do you get the money for these things?" I ask curiously. He looks pleases that I'm interested. "We are funded by a government scheme, of course they don't know what I really get up. I could be dissecting people for all they know." My steps falter and I stare up at him in horror. He looks back and chuckles, "Don't worry, It's not like I'm going to do that to you. If my tests and experiments work out you should be very valuable to me." Shaken I carry on walking, what could he have planned? He stops at the door of a lab and motions me inside. My eyes dart around the room, large machines are dotted around the large lab, a table set up and instruments set up next to that. Foster smiles again. "This is your personal lab. Now, where should we begin?" He asks eagerly. I cringe a little and take a small step back, without meaning to. If you ever do get into this situation (and I hope you don't!) you'll see how hard it is to stay strong and confident in the face of something so utterly terrifying. I feel hands clamp around my shoulders and startle, Foster walks over and looks annoyed. "Whats this? It thought you said you'd be co-operative?" he asks as I still, my heart pounding a million times an hour. My lower lip trembles slightly and I look at him defiantly. "Now, hold still. You'll feel a little sting. This will be a more long term experiment." I feel a sharp sting on my arm and I wince. I never was one for needles. The hands release me and I stumble forward, a little dizzy. I look up at Foster, trying to blink away the hazy feeling in my mind. Foster smiles "You may get frequent headaches." Foster says with a laugh.

Chapter 10: Resisting the Curse

Haru POV:

"It's not real." I say sharply and out loud. "Ignore it." I squeeze my eyes shut as the sounds continue, the constant whispers buzz in my ear Why resist it?

Why say no? Whats the point?

The voice asks. I shake my head. "No. I won't." I answer. Why am I answering it?!

You know they're not coming for you. Your of no use to them now. Go somewhere where you can make a difference.

"No! I said shut up! Stop it. I'm not listening to you." I snap. I hold my head in my hands a dull throbbing starts in my head.

You don't fit in with them. You don't fit in anywhere. Your useless like this

I fall silent. Regretting ever answering the voice. It had started in my head when I got put back in my cell... Maybe it was that injection Foster gave me? I don't know, but its driving me crazy. I jump up off the bed and pace up and down the room, trying to get my mind off of its insistent voice, repeating the same phrase over and over and over.

Give up. Don't resist.

I cant give up... What does he want with me anyway? I shake my head again, the door clicks open again, I look over to Foster who smiles. "How are we today Haru?"

Ketty's POV

A fragrant smell fills my nose as bright lights flicker across my gaze. A vision. We're all in a car, with Natsumi, the car suddenly lurches side ways. The vehicle crashes onto its side and skids a few meters. The side mirror had smashed and next to me Dylan is unconscious, I hear myself calling out and see Natsumi and Nico at the front undoing their seat belts. I copy them, something grabs my arm. I startle and look up into the face of Haru, her face dark and threatening. I'm jolted out of the vision a scream caught in my throat. Nico hovers nearby, looking concerned, I forget my annoyance with him momentarily and try to regain my composure. I blink away tears and look to Ed, he enters my mind with a whoosh. I let him see my vision, he withdraws after a few moments and looks to Nico, Dylan and Natsumi. Natsumi looks horrified, her eyes widening "Oh god..." I look to Nico, then decide against it and look to the ground. "I saw a road sign... its north of here." I look up. "I guess we have no choice but to head there." Nico hesitates then stands, looking to address the whole group. A flicker of annoyance runs through me as I watch him. Always thinks so big of himself. Nico suddenly looks sharply at me, I look a little startled and suddenly worry that he'd read my mind. I brush of that idea, of course its impossible. Natsumi looks a little smug. Nico looks hurt "Is that seriously what you think of me Ketts?" I blink, w..wait. I look over to Natsumi who crosses her arms. Nico glances to Natsumi as well. She shrugs "I can spread my power. Make other people hear others thoughts. You really shouldn't hide your thoughts." Nico stares at me for a few moments, looking hurt, and then turns and walks off. I stand and rush after him "Nico! I did-" He spins to face me.

"Didn't what Ketts? You meant it. Is that all you see me as?!" He says raising his voice. "I see how it is now. Go on with Ed, you always wanted to anyway. That's why you didn't tell him in the first place!" He stalks off and I flinch, the words like a punch in the gut. Tears prick the edge of my eyes as I walk past the group. I look to Natsumi, who looks down a little guiltily. "I... I can't always control it..." She mutters quietly. I shake my head and walk past her, a tear dropping down my cheek.

Nico POV:

"You idiot!" I growl to myself. "Had to go and say something like that? Bloody hell. Now she's definitely gonna hate me." I sigh in frustration. God do I hate that mind reader. If it wasn't for Haru I'd have shoved her off home ages ago. I take a few deep breaths and walk back to the group, a glare on my face. I try to catch Ketty's eye but she avoids looking at me, she stands and sits next to Ed. That's when I know I've totally blown the whole thing. This is us over. I stand, "Lets go. No point in sitting around here!" I snap at the group. Everyone looks hesitantly around and gets up, no one bothers speaking as I make my way to the parking lot. "Any of these look familiar Ketty?" I ask, keeping my voice emotionless and dropping her usual nickname. She shakes her head, a hurt look on her face. I pick a random car and open its lock with a click. Dylan walks to the drivers seat "Your being a real jerk, you know that?" She hisses as she slips into the front seat. I sit beside her and keep my gaze fixed out the window, trying to ignore the fact that Ketty decided to sit next to Ed and he's talking comfortingly to her. Damn, when did things get so complicated?

Haru POV:

I glare up at Foster, he smiles warmly and motions for me to follow. Glad to have a chance to try and ignore the voices I follow eagerly. He leads me to the same lab, I look around suspiciously. "We only want to run a simple test today Haru. Just an MRI. See how our test from yesterday is working out." I hesitantly climb onto the bed and lay down, the metal is cold under my hands and a few other technicians walk around. "Lay still." I bite my lip a little and the machine jolts, the table moving upwards. I take a few deep breathes as the table moves into the machine, there's a moment where I'm completely panicked, the closed space too much for my wound up tension. The technicians pick up the wild increase in my heart rate and Foster speaks up again. "Haru, you need to calm down. Take a few deep breaths and count down mentally from 10 to 1." I take a few shaky breaths and close my eyes, counting down. The panic subsides slightly, when I open my eyes I'm out of the machine. "Well done, you got through it." He says encouragingly. I scowl at him. I seriously cant take much more of this...

Chapter 11: Reality

Haru POV:  
I sigh as I lie facing the ceiling and try to ignore the strange voice. Same old same old, give up and stop resisting blah blah blah. I sit up and look to the camera and say out loud, knowing they can hear me "You know, I could really do with some company. I'm going out of my mind, though I suspect that's the idea with the voice and all." I roll my eyes, yup haven't lost my sarcasm. To my surprise the door pops open. Curious, I stand up and peek outside, no ones in the hall. "Okay, well... What do they want me to do now? Walk off randomly?" I bite my lip a little as I realise I'm talking to myself, add that up with the voice in my head and I've got a one way ticket to the loony bin. "What do you know, I might be going to the but house before Martina, boy would she get a kick out of that." I chuckle to myself, but feel a pang in my chest as I remember my old friends. My strange and Italian friend Martina and my Melodramatic, vampire-loving friend Emi. Along with Natsu, we were the quiet ones at the back of the class. Boy were people wrong about us. By ourselves we were probably the loudest and craziest bunch in the whole school. That thought makes me smile, I wonder if I'll ever see them again... I shake my head, trying to get my mind off the thought, and continue down the hall. For a moment I find myself walking towards my lab, I swear I could slap myself. What kind of person heads straight for the place where they experiment in you instead of looking for an escape? Maybe I really am going mad. I pause for a moment and realise something. Its quiet. No voice, I look around warily. What's going on here? I stop and fold my arms "You can stop playing games now, I'm totally not in the mood." Of course there's no answer, but hey, worth a shot. I carry on down the hall, towards the door at the end and push it open. At first I'm blinded by the sunlight, I flinch as the rays hit my eyes, its hot, way too hot for this to be England. A hand clamps down on my shoulder and I jump like 10 ft in the air. I turn and glare at Foster "What's the big idea?!" I demand. He smiles a little and shakes his head. I notice how much he doesn't scare me anymore, either down to the voice constantly telling me how Foster is trying to help people, or me being here too long. How long have I been here? "A week." Foster answers. I look surprised, did I ask that out loud? I guess I must have... "So... Why am I out here?" I ask. Foster looks down at me. "Well I thought I'd let you go outside, I can't let you waste away in a cell, I have plans after all. Anyway. Its not like you have any powers to help you get out. Which you won't, try if you want. You have an hour before I come and get you." He walks back inside, slamming the door behind him. Since when was he so generous? Oh well, may as well make the best of the situation. I decide to walk the perimeter of the garden, the ground is dusty and hard. Almost desert like, I decide I must be in America somewhere... So far from home... I shake my head and gingerly touch the fence, the zap is so fast and painful that I let out a loud yelp and spring back from the fence. Not doing that again. There's no trees close to the fence that I could try and jump over and the ground is too hard to dig in. I sigh, he was right. No way out. I decide to make the most of my last half hour and run around for a little then sit in the shade of a tree near the building. My eyes drift shut as I bask in the sun, I always loved the heat. A wave of pain, sudden and extreme slices my head. I bolt up, clutching my head. The world blurs around me as I lay writhing in pain. The door suddenly bursts open, loud voices bubble around me and I hear Foster shouting "Get this fixed! This isn't meant to happen. Don't you dare lose our subject!" There's a mumbled response, hands pull at my arms, mercifully I lose consciousness.

Natsumi POV: "You've got to be kidding me! This whole time you were wrong?!" I look angrily at Ketty. "My visions aren't always clear..." She mumbled apologetically. I sigh frustrated, Haru is actually in America, in a whole different country, and Ketty didn't know. Jeez, unreliable or what? Even Dylan looks annoyed. I look to Ketty, my expression softening slightly. "Sorry... I'm just a little frustrated, its not your fault." I give her a small smile, which settles down her guilty thought speak. I look to Nico, his self pitying thought speak streaming out with no end. He blames me, I roll my eyes. "Try looking at yourself and you might actually have a chance with her." He looks up, an annoyed expression on his face, but doesn't say anything. No comment or defensive stance. A first for him. I look at the group. "How are we going to get to America?" Ed looks thoughtful, "Well we could sneak on a ship... We don't really have any money since going in the run from Geri." I nod, already knowing everything they've gone through, I couldn't help myself. I was too curious. Haru was stupid for getting involved with people like this... Though she didn't really have a choice. "I guess that's settles then. A repeat of France?" They all look at me shocked and I smirk. Dylan laughs "Right little sneak on our hands. Maybe she is working for Foster after all." I roll my eyes.  
"You'd love that wouldn't you barbie?" I say in a mocking voice. Her face goes red as she glares at me, her thought speak comes out in hateful bursts and I can barely stop myself from laughing. "Come on. Let's go."

Chapter 12: Urgent Care

Haru POV: Beep. Beep. Beep. My eyes crack open at the annoying beeping near my ear. My body feels still stiff, I look sideways at the beeping machine. It must be a heart rate monitor... Is this one of Foster's experiments? I sit up, yanking away the connection. The line goes flat signalling that my heart has stopped. I shiver, the door flies open and a medic storms in. She looks relieved when she sees me up and fine. I tilt my head curiously, "W...what happened?" My voice comes out strange so I cough to clear it. The medic walks over "The drug Foster gave you didn't work as hoped. It reacted negatively to your body enzymes." I blink a few times. She stays quiet as she feels under my throat and does an examination. "You should be fine. You've only lost a day." My mind whirls, I was asleep a whole day?! The door clicks open, Foster walks in and smiles "Glad to see you awake Haru. You had me worried." I shift uncomfortably, feeling exposed in the hospital gown I had been put on. "I think from now on, I'll have you stay close to me. I want to ensure nothing like this happens again." I bite my lip a little and speak up "Where's my clothes?" I ask, looking around again. Foster clears his throat. "They'll have to be replaced. Circumstance required them to be rid of." I look at him a little surprised but nod. "Be ready to leave, you'll have to wear other things until we purchase clothing. I warn you, try to contact anyone and you'll regret it." I look at him sharply and a little hopeful. I frown and drop my gaze, why am I letting my hopes up. I'm going to have to pay attention. I'll take any chance I get...

Nico POV:  
Okay... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'd ditched the others at the ship port, they'd be okay getting off the ship by themselves, especially since they have the newbies powers. I gathered that if I went by myself I could avoid killing anyone... After all, the others were there when Ketty saw the vision. Maybe her visions can be changed. I feel a presence in my head, alerted by the whoosh. Ed speaks hurriedly and annoyed

Nico, that was stupid. What were you thinking going off by yourself?!

I ignore him, he delves deeper to find my intent and looks thoughtful.

That's a good idea, but you should have taken one of us with you... Why don't you wait for Ketty to come? We'll be behind you.

I reluctantly agree and cross my arms, Ed leaves and I sigh at the long journey ahead. How boring...

Haru POV:  
I glance around as the car leaves the compound, it turns out that most of it is above ground. The sun blares, hot and scorching, I shield my eyes as I inspect the outsides. I can see the ocean in the distance, so we must be a little ways from a port. I feel a little homesick looking at the sea, I shake my head.

You'll never go back there you know.

I almost groan. Great, the voice is back. Foster looks curiously at me. The voice carries on its chanting, I rub my head. I already have a headache. I perk up when I see the first building. The town is run down and old, not much help here. We stop outside a Walmart, Foster climbs out and motions for me to follow. I hop out and glance around, my eyes landing on a nearby alley. I let myself fantasize about darting down it as I walk into the shop. "Choose something." I nod and look for practical items. Stretchy jeans, good for running, trainers and a vest top for this hot weather. I change into them as Foster pays. Now that I'm in the fitting room he can't follow. My heart pounds as I look for a fire escape. I glance at Foster, occupied with the shop assistant, and dart down the aisle. The exit is three aisles down. I head to the back of the shop and creep around the edge. Foster is heading back to the fitting rooms, I take the distraction and dart out the door, making a bee line for the alley I had seen earlier. The voice hisses in my ear as I leg it down the alley. Adrenaline pulses through my body as I run, I hear shouts but don't stop to look. The heat soon gets to me, slowing me down. My lungs burn as I skid to a stop and pant, putting my hands on my knees. I peek behind me and feel a wave of relief as I see no one following me, I grin triumphant. Now I just have to get home. "Screw you Foster!" I shout, then clamp a hand over my mouth. I laugh, "Gotta be more careful." I continue down the alley at a walking pace and soon come to the town center. People walk hurriedly, not paying me any attention. I fit in perfect. Now my mission is to get out of here and back to England.

Good luck with that

The voice sneers. I roll my eyes and mutter "Shut up."

Chapter 13: One time meet up

Nico POV:  
I glance over my shoulder to check I haven't been followed. The ride I'd hitched had gone smoothly and I'd been able to get off the boat no problem, I'm good like that. This Medusa project is useful for something after all. I'd head for the nearest town, which turned out to be a good hour trek, brilliant. I mutter to myself as I tred over the hard ground. The heat is a relief though, I'd had enough of that sodden Britain. Miserable country really. My mouth is starting to feel dry and god knows how far I am from the next mart, let alone having the money to pay for it. Though I could always use my telekinesis, another perk of the Medusa Project. Though of course there's my mother dying as a result of it, a pretty major drawback. I stub my shoe and stumble, swearing as I straighten myself. This dessert's really getting on my nerves, the image of Ketty snuggling next to Ed makes me see red and I chuck a rock, using my telekinesis, out of annoyance. I chuck it a few more times before stalking off again, shoving my hands in my pocket. Can't Ketty see how much trouble that Natsumi girl is? I bet she's working for Foster and is probably selling us out as we speak. I hesitate a little when I think back to the last time when I suspected someone who didn't deserve it. Look how that worked out. I sigh and look up. I spy a town in the distance, and perk up. At least I can grab some food soon.

Haru POV:  
I walk giddy and rushed, ducking down the next corner. "I am so sorry." I mumble as I open my loot. I'd stolen a wallet to try and get money for a hotel tonight... And a bit of food. My stomach growls as I fumble with the latch. I bite my lip as guilt bubbles in my chest. The wallet contains a drivers licence (apparently my victim's name is Thomas Grange), $90 cash and a picture of a small girl. I pocket the cash and hesitate, debating on what to do with it. My dad had once had his wallet stolen and had been devastated when he lost my picture. I decide to turn it in to the nearest police station, to ease my consciousness a bit. I pocket the wallet and walk out into the street, trying to look inconspicuous and feeling like the biggest criminal of the century. I walk into the door of the station and wait in the line, shifting from foot to foot nervously. The person in front of me seems to be taking forever, my eyes drift to the wanted board. I gasp as I see my face. T..there's no way he could have gotten word out so soon?!

He was prepared for this. You obviously got played. That escape was way too easy

The voice mocks. With no time to answer or acknowledge it I chuck the wallet on the side and spin to the door, the guy shouts after me, but I only hear it briefly as I dart out the door. I don't stop to look at anyone as I make my way down the street. My mind spins as I think back to the voices words, then this was all planned?! Crap... He obviously has some plan. I'm going to have to be doubly careful. I walk into a clothes store and buy a hoodie, its gonna look strange me walking around with my hood up, but it'll reduce the risk of people recognising me. I decide against the black and grey ones, way too warm for this boiling weather. I decide on the white one, less suspicious. I pay with the stolen money, my hands sweaty as I hand over a $20 note. I'm given back $5 dollars, I shrug on the hoodie, pulling it up to conceal my face. I glance at the fast food restaurants on the high street - if they're called that in America. I find one I know, Macky D's and head inside. I spend the rest of my $5 dollars and gorge myself in the nearest park. The food is bliss, washed down with strawberry milkshake makes it even better. Now that hunger and thirst is out of the mix I realise how tired I am... Hotel is next on the list. I walk another 10 minutes to find a rather old and run down one, but hey, its cheap. I spend $65 dollars on a room for the night. I walk gingerly up the steps, terrified of getting caught by Foster and of who could be staying in these hotels. As I walk I glance over my shoulder out of habit, then turn my gaze to the front only barely catching sight of the shoulder before crashing into it, hard, causing my hood to fall back. My face goes bright red as I mumble an apology and drop my gaze. The guy looks annoyed at me and looks about ready to shout, then stops and frowns, a flicker of recognition crossing his face. A creepy smile stretches across his lips, I take a step back. "Looks like someone is offering up a nice reward for you. I'll be having that. Pretty girl." My eyes widen as he advances, I stumble back, frozen solid and completely out of options. The voice chooses a bad time to play up and hisses in my ear, throwing me off. I'd missed the stairs and now my back thuds against the wall. The man chuckles his hand reaching out, my hopes sink as I realise I'm going back to Foster... I sigh and drop my gaze. The mans body suddenly flops to the ground unconscious. I look up bemused. My face lights up "Nico!" He standing there, giving me a mock annoyed look. He looks down on me and rolls his eyes "Jeez can't you fight back or something." He says with a smile. I just grin, beyond happy to see someone familiar after what I've been through.

Chapter 14: Transformation

Nico chuckles and looks down at the guy on the floor "We should probably get out of here before he wakes up." I nod, stepping gingerly over him. The voice hisses loudly in my ear as I hold up the keys to the hotel room. "I got a room for the night... Where are the others?" Nico takes the keys and walks down the hall, I follow after him, jumping slightly when the man groans. "They're on the next ship, they'll be here by tomorrow. Speaking of which, I should probably tell Ed that you're here."

Nico POV:  
The rooms an absolute dump, but at least its inside. I head straight for the couch, and look curiously at her "Where did you get the money?" She looks down guiltily, her face colouring. "I stole it..." She mutter quietly, I look surprised and laugh. She doesn't strike me as the type. Haru looks at me annoyed, Ed contacts me, his presence alerted with a whoosh.

Hey Ed, good news. I've found Haru already, she escaped herself.

Ed seems surprised and pauses to talk to the others. He eventually asks

Ketty wants to know what she's wearing.

I frown a little, why would she want to know that? I shrug, and look at Haru, whose laying on the bed already drifting off.

A white hoodie

I answer. Ed pauses for a long moment before answering again, she. He does he seems wary and nervous. When he explains I frown... Were my efforts for nothing?

Ed POV:  
I look to Ketty and answer her "Haru is wearing a white hoodie." Ketty's eyes widen and her face pales slightly, I tilt my head curious. "Ketty?" With quite possibly the worst timing ever her eyes glaze over, the tell tale sign of a vision. I look to Natsumi, knowing she'd be the first to tell us about it. Her powers are incredible really, I've been asking her for pointers but I haven't been able to do anything like what she can do. A few seconds before Ketty she looks to me and says "Ketty saw us in a run down hotel, Haru attacks Nico." She bites her lip, frowning, and looking worried. "Why would she do that?" I shake my head. God knows what Foster is capable of. Natsumi walks down the edge of the ship, obviously wanting to be alone. Dylan puts her hands on her hip "Guess my powers will come in use." She snips, evidently happy to be involved somehow. I shake my head "Your powers won't work around her remember? She's a block, or that's what I call it, she shuts out all of our powers without even trying." Dylan looks annoyed and crosses her arms, but falls silent. She's been doing that a lot I note. I sigh and look to Ketty, "I don't think they can be changed, my visions I mean." I shake my head, one of the increasing things I don't know.

Haru POV: I jolt awake, I don't even remember falling asleep, but I guess I did. I blink sleep out of my eyes and look over to Nico who's sprawled out on the couch. He groans and turns over, I take the opportunity to slip out of the bed and into the bathroom. I catch sight of my reflection, my face is still pale (I don't tan, don't ask me why), my hair seems a few shades lighter. I'd always been a little strange, my hair so light that its practically grey. My eyes are a light pink, something neither of my parents have - or anyone for that matter unless they wear contacts. I sigh a little and brush a hand through my hair, its a complete mess, I need to buy a brush, but that's probably a waste of the last few dollars I have left. The voice suddenly falls quiet, the silence is odd and eerie, I'd gotten so used to it now. I pause for a few moments listening. It comes back so loud and aggressively that I stumble back in surprise, clutching my head and falling against the door. I make a loud crash but hardly notice as the wave of agony passes over my body... Make it stop... What is this?! The last thing I hear before I pass out is the voice hissing

trust me...

Nico POV:  
A loud crash startles me out of my sleep. Haru's bed is empty, I look around cautiously. Quietly I slip out of the bed and glance for the source of the sound. There's another crash from the bathroom. I flick my wrist and pick up the table lamp, heading towards the door. I reach out to grasp the knob, my hand hesitating a few seconds as the sounds of a struggle die down. I take a peek over my shoulder to check no one else is in the room and then return my gaze to the door. I grab the knob and wait a few more seconds before yanking it open, the door creaks loudly and knocks softly on the door as it swings open. The room is empty aside from Haru unconscious on the floor. I frown and kneel down. "Hey, you okay?" I ask, still glancing around in case any of Foster's men did this. I reach out to shake her shoulder, I don't even see her hand move as she clamps down on my arm, a grip like iron. The lamp smashes to the ground as she cuts off my telekinesis. What the heck. Her head lifts up slowly, when her eyes meet mine, they're blank and emotionless. It sends a shiver down my spine, did Foster do this? And do what exactly? I jump to my feet, pulling my hand away and taking a small step back. Haru stands, and looks like she's bracing herself to lunge at me. I have no choice but to prepare myself as well. Just as she's about to lunge she crumples to the floor. I blink surprised and stand not really knowing what to do. What am I going to tell the others? As I stand completely bemused she looks up again and blinks a few times, a confused look on her face. She looks to me and frowns. "Nico?" She looks down and realises she's on the floor "What happened?"

Chapter 15: Natsumi

Nico POV:  
"What the heck was that?" I demand as Haru stands, she tilts her head to the side and looks confused. "W...what was what?" I stare at her a few minutes and then shake my head. I sigh and flop back down on the couch, some crazy stuff happening. Haru lingers a few minutes and then perches on the edge of the bed, expression vacant. I wait for Ed to contact me, after a while I get bored and decide to ask "What exactly did Foster do, and how'd you get away. I mean no offence, but you aren't the sort." She throws me a glare and huffs, standing and putting her hands on her hips - Dylan style. "Not the sort?! What because I'm a girl? Because I seem nice?" She demands hotly. I chuckle and hold up my hands in surrender "Didn't mean nothing by it babe, just that you don't really have much experience of being kidnapped." A smile creeps on her face and she let's out a soft laugh. "That reminds me of a book I read, girl kept getting kidnapped, got annoying in the end." She shrugs. I look at her quizzically, not expecting that reply. She flushes "heh... Guess I'm somewhat of a bookworm, one of many quirks." I shake my head and smile. "Well I escaped when he brought me to a store..." I frown, why would he take her to a store? "And for the other question... Well..." She pauses as if choosing her words carefully. "Just general things." She shrugs it of, I look at her curiously, I don't need to have mind reading powers to know she's lying.

Haru POV:  
"Just general things." The voice sounds almost smug that I'd lied about it. I resist the urge to groan and turn my face away, knowing that Nico could easily see that I'm lying. "So, when do we meet the others?" I ask. After a small pause he speaks "A pier half hour from here." I nod and grab my hoodie, shrugging it on. When I look to Nico, who looks like he wants to say something. I wait, but he decides against and we head of. The hall smells a little, and I can't help looking around in case the guy from before turns up. When we head down the stairs, I pull my hood up over my face. I can't believe how totally used to this I am, on the run and good at it. The thought makes me smile, I imagine myself as the main character in the book I'd been writing, strong and confident Alera stepping up to fight the bad guys. I chuckle softly, and Nico raises an eyebrow. I stifle my laugh and step outside, the heat hits me like a solid brick wall. God, since when was is so hot? Nico shivers and pulls on the front of his coat, j frown. He's cold? How? I puzzle over this as we walk, maybe I'm sick? The voice in my head turns smug again and I suddenly think different.

Natsumi POV:  
I sigh as I lean backwards, first time on a boat and its to rescue a friend who's been kidnapped and it's my fault. Brilliant, I stumble as the boat suddenly lurches. I look around a little panicked, horror scenes of sinking boats floating into my head. End and Ketty come around the side, gripping the rail. The engines suddenly sound way too loud. "What's going on?" I shout to be heard over the sound of the engine. I hear Ed think speak

The boats changing direction! I don't know why though!

I frown, and tune into the captains thoughts, I gasp when I hear him thinking about a bribe. I look to the shore in the direction that we're going, trying to make out thoughts of anyone that might be there. Theories fly around my head, Is it Foster?! Ed and Ketty look at me confused, I think speak to Ed

The captain was bribed. We're basically screwed.

He looks panicked and obviously alerts Dylan and Ketty ad Dylan comes around the side to meet us. She looks suspiciously at me and j can hear her think speaking how this is probably is all my fault and that I've sold them out like I did to Haru. I glare at her, a sudden hot lash of rage rising in me, she's sees my expression and smirks. I lunge at her, my punch falls flat and merely comes off as a tap, her force field. I don't care though, I feel better already. I sigh and look to the shore again. I hear one thing that shakes me. My name, over and over. There's a black car on the road by the shore. I recognise it instantly. Foster. I shiver involuntarily. Foster steps out and waves to the boat to guide it. I look to the others to see their reaction. They all have a determined expression and I know then that all of them will try and fight with me, putting suspicions aside, I grin and Dylan walks to the front in an attempt to shield us all. Foster stands with a cool and emotionless expression, completely unfazed by our display of defiance. I shiver again as a smile creeps onto his face, what is with this guy? I'm so glad Haru's not with him anymore... Though I have a bad sorta feeling that he might get her again. He strikes me as the type that gets what he wants, when he wants it. I scowl at him, his though speak gets louder as we get closer. I gasp as I pick up on his intent, I shake my head and back step. I then hesitate and bite my lip. I take a deep breath and turn to the others. "He doesn't want you guys, you should get out of here. Ed looks at me, hesitating, then nods. I stand facing forward as the others dart the other way.

Chapter 16: Unveiling

The boat shudders as its hull bumps against the concrete shore. I hop down the side and fold my arms. "Natsumi. So good to see you again." I glare at him and stay unmoving as he approaches. "What do you want?" I demand in a confident voice, I almost crack a smile at how strong I seem. Foster just smiles, "I have someone I want you to meet." I frown a little, my curiosity peaked. I try to dig around in his head a little to find out, but his natural talent of blocking me completely upholds. I do stumble across something, it makes me numb with shock. "H...Haru is...?" He smiles and nods placing a hand on my back and pushing me forward. I'm too shell shocked to resist.

Haru POV:  
I sigh and rub my temple, these headaches are only getting worse. I close my eyes a few moments, Nico looks back to hurry me up. I sigh again and speed up, boys are way too impatient. I find myself scowling as I walk, Nico suddenly stops. I bump into him and look up, annoyance flickering across my face, I look up at him "Don't stop so suddenly!" I snap. He looks a little surprised and looks away muttering an apology. He hesitates "Foster has your friend..." My head snaps up, my eyes widening. "What?! What happened?!" I demand. "The ship got turned around by Foster. Ed and the others he didn't want for some reason." He shrugs. I bite my lip and turn away, I look in the general direction of the base and make up my mind immediately. I start walking, I hear Nico stepping behind me, I jerk to a stop as he grabs my wrist. "Don't be an idiot? What the hell are you doing?!" I glare at him and yank my hand away. "Going to get my friend!" I snap. I spin around and continue walking, fury rising in my chest. I hear Nico falling in step beside me, he's fallen quiet, either deciding there's no point in stopping me or communicating to Ed. Nico sighs and speaks up "Ed says we should meet up. They're heading the same way as us." I hesitate a little, keeping my pace, but eventually nod. Its probably best to have more people.

Natsumi POV:  
I shift uncomfortably in the large leather seats, pondering over the massive secret I'd learnt. God... What was Haru going to think? I sigh in sympathy for my friend. I still can't believe it... That Foster is her father. Her eyes and hair and ability all down to experimentation... A failed experiment. He'd tried to give her all abilities but failed and only murdered her mother in the process. I shake my head, god this was so messed up. Foster smiles at me, as if he can tell what I'm thinking about. I scowl st him in disgust. How can you do that to your own daughter?

Nico POV:  
I shake my head in disbelief as Haru walks without a care down the street. Her hood is pulled up to hide her distinctive features, I tilt my head suddenly curious. "Do you wear contacts?" She raises her head and looks back "Hm? Oh... No, that's they're natural..." She trails off. I frown a little, pink is natural? I shrug and carry on walking. Haru suddenly sighs loudly and mutters under her breath, I look curiously but don't say anything. Its like she's talking to someone... Weird. Her head snaps up and she looks embarrassed. "I...I'm not weird!" She protests. I blink in surprise. Did I say that out loud? She drops her gaze, a troubled frown now on her face. I frown as well, something weird is going on here... She walks in silence for the next couple of minutes then slows. I glance back curiously, then stop dead when I see her face. Her face is pale, cheeks flushed and teeth chattering even though its over 30 degrees. "Urm... Haru? Do you wanna stop or something...?"

Haru POV:  
I blink a little as Nico talks to me, his lips move but I can't hear anything, his words sound muffled. I shake my head a little to clear my vision. The voice speaks up.

You know what this is. The withdrawal symptoms from the drug you were given. That also means you know you need to go back

It sounds smug. Frustration bubbles in my veins as I walk. The world spins but I keep on moving. Nick follows quietly, god I must look a mess.

He knows where you are

It taunts. "Shut up!" I snap. Nico looks at me wearily. My face flushes, damn now I look completely crazy. He puts out a hand to stop me, "You look like hell and I think you better tell me what's going on." He says a little harshly. I look down guiltily. I sneak a peek up and he looks at me demanding. I sigh and bite my lip...

Nico POV:  
She bites her lip as she ponders whether or not to tell me. "There's... A voice..." I frown a little and tilt my head a little confused. "A voice?"  
She nods.  
"Ever since I was taken by Foster its like a mind reader or something has been talking to me constantly." She winces a little as she talks. I think this over, why would Foster have a mind reader do that? And who is the mind reader? My head spins a little as I think back to Ketty's vision. Is it really possible to change them? I feel a pang in my chest as I think about Ketty. I look to Haru as she shuffles uncomfortably.

Chapter 17: Sibling Rivalry?!

Natsu's POV:

The car crawls on at an annoyingly slow pace, Foster sits opposite me with a smug look on his face. The kind you just want to smack right off. I glare at him for most of the journey. The heat is uncomfortable, I've never been to America before... If I ever do leave i'll probably never come back. I try again to poke around in Foster's mind, but he's still somehow blocking me. I'm only getting surface thoughts, I sigh and turn my gaze to the front window, trying to see where we are going. After a few moments a black smudge appears in the horizon, my heart pounds a little faster as the building grows. The driver drives past the wired fence and we stop a few meters from the building. Foster steps out first and offers a hand, I get out by myself, ignoring it. He just smiles, ever keeping the gentleman outer character, trust me, he's anything but. A snake in the grass. The door opens with a quite swish as we near it, automatic door. We walk down a hall, the floor, walls and even ceiling are all made of polished silver metal. "Your god friend stayed in that room for her stay." he motions to a dull looking cell, guilt flickers in my stomach and I glance away. "Now, there's someone I want you to meet. Call it a reunion." I frown and look at him curiously. Reunion? That means I've met the person before... We stop at the door on the end, Foster punches in a pin code and the door slides open to reveal a boy, about the same age as me, sitting faced away from us. "Natsumi Tsubasa... I've been waiting to meet you for a long time." He giggles, I frown and bite my lip a little. Yeesh this guy is creepy. "Ohh but that's not very fair... You'd be creepy too... maybe you will be, soon. Yes sooooooon." He giggles hysterically. The sound of the door closing makes me jump. I dart towards and try to pull open the door, cursing softly when I find it locked. The boys chair squeaks as he stands, he walks over and grabs my wrist, turning me round. My eyes widen in shock, chocolate brown eyes and short brown hair... he... looks like. "Your brother? Yes, that's right. Fraternal twins. Isn't that a nice word. Fraternal. Almost like twins... born at the same time. Yet so different. Different." He speaks quietly, his voice sounding less crazed. I suddenly feel pity towards him... But how did I never know...? "We were test tube babies Natsu-la." He uses Haru's nickname for me, confirming he's a mind reader, and a good one too. "Okasa never knew about me. We had the Medusa gene. And you got put into mother, me into someone else. But we're still twins..." I look at him, his crazed attitude probably down to the poor guardian he had whilst growing up. "I'm sorry..." I say quietly. He looks at me surprised as he picks up my thought process. Sorry it was you and not me. He shakes his head and smiles slightly. "Come on sissy. Do you want to see what I'm doing for Foster?" I look at him curiously and nod. He opens his mind and I flick through. When I stumble across Foster's plans, I feel sick. They want to get rid of Ed and the others, and use Haru to do it. A strange expression flickers across the boys face when he reads my concern. "It's Benji." He says quietly. I nod. My twin brother...

Haru POV:

I watch Nico anxiously as he debates, the world sways slightly and I stumble forward, Nico steadies me. "You cant go on like this..." He pauses "You should just go home..."

"NO!" I shout out, but the word is only half mine, a horrified expressions comes on my face as I realise the voice had spoken using me... "Your not going..."

"Yes... I... Am..."

Nico's POV:

Haru's eyes go blank. "Yes... I... Am... " she says in a monotone voice. I blink surprised, its like before when she was about to attack me... I watch her carefully as she gets into a fighting stance and suddenly lunges at me. I stumble back and jerk to the side, sending us both sprawling on the floor. "Haru?! What the hell?!" She looks up dazed and her gaze fixes on me again, I look around at the suddenly empty street. "Crap..." I mutter. She poises to lunge at me again and then suddenly spins and legs it. I jump up, and run after her. For a sick girl she sure can run "Haru... Wait!... Just stop!" I pant between breaths as I fail to follow her. I pause to catch my breath at a corner, putting my hands on my knees and breathing heavily. "Aw hell..." I say running my hands through my hair in frustration. I didn't prevent anything, in fact jd made it worse.

Haru's POV:

I'm... Running... Why?... It hurts... When can I stop?

Where am I going?

Natsu... Mi?

Please let me stop...

My lungs are on fire... It hurts... It hurts... It hurts...

Natsumi's POV:

I watch Benji curiously, then Foster places a heavy hand on his shoulder. "that'll do, anymore and she'll die of exhaustion. She should collapse there. We'll bring her in. Ready to see your friend again my dear?" I glare at him, not saying a word. Inside I'm begging, please, please don't let Haru be caught... Not by him... Not by him... "How do you plan to use me in this stupid scheme of yours?" I demand hotly. He smiles a cruel thin smile "Why, Benji discovered a new trick of actually controlling a hosts mind... But his power is not strong enough. He's the weaker of the twins... You however... Are prefect for the job," he chuckles. Horror crashes down on me. Haru is going to kill Nico and the others... And I'm the one that's gonna make her do it... 


End file.
